<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only a tease if you don't follow through by aqua_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091642">only a tease if you don't follow through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_moon/pseuds/aqua_moon'>aqua_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Flirting, Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, bastard aziraphale, poor crowley didn't stand a chance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_moon/pseuds/aqua_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale frowned at him and Crowley realized that somewhere between the ducks and Aziraphale performing fellatio on a damn lollie in the middle of the park, words had been spoken and Crowley had missed his cue.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 3: After Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only a tease if you don't follow through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Name That Author Round 3 on the GO Events server~<br/>the companion song was Candyshop, obviously :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley lengthened his stride when he saw Aziraphale waiting for him near their usual bench, a sandwich baggie of duck-safe seeds and grains in his hand.  The evil buggers were calm as they surrounded Aziraphale, but they were the very same avian swine that had shat on Crowley’s snakeskin boots last week.  He was positive Aziraphale miracled them into submission.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” Aziraphale’s face brightened and Crowley didn’t give a damn about miracled or non-miracled ducks.  He threw a touch more swagger into his hips before lounging on the bench.  He dug into the pocket of skin-tight jeans and pulled out a red lollie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Crowley didn’t care for food himself, he’d long since developed a habit of picking up little nibbles for Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Crowley held the candy out as Aziraphale settled beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  Thank you,” Aziraphale carefully peeled away the wrapper before he slid the lollie into his mouth.  That would have been the end of it, a simple gift between friends, except that Aziraphale began... showing his appreciation for the treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped the stick and pulled the candy from his mouth with an obscene pop.  His lips were already starting to stain from the lollie and-- Crowley’s brain stuttered as he watched Aziraphale’s tongue peek out, licking across his lips and curling around the treat before it disappeared once again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned at him and Crowley realized that somewhere between the ducks and Aziraphale performing fellatio on a damn lollie in the middle of the park, words had been spoken and Crowley had missed his cue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lollie bulged against his cheek.  “I asked if you’d like to come back to mine for some wine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s mouth was dry as a desert as he watched Aziraphale part his lips ever so slightly, grasping the stick and pressing the lollie deeper into his mouth before dragging it back across his tongue, clinking against his teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he shifted in his seat, attempting to rearrange his bits that were no longer fitting comfortably in his jeans.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the Bentley the lollie was gone, the only remnants were the pink tint on Aziraphale’s lips and the obvious redirection of blood flow in Crowley’s corporation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well wasn’t this fun,” Aziraphale said as he settled in the passenger's seat, his eyes twinkling with mischief as his tongue peeked out to swipe across his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s jaw dropped in realization and horror.  “You… bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled, wiggling in his seat.  “Just having a little fun, dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley yanked him across the seat and smashed their lips together, tasting the sticky sweetness on his tongue, “You fucking tease.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through,” Aziraphale answered, the picture of composure as he sat back and straightened his bowtie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley gaped at him, letting the words soak into his brain before he smashed his foot on the pedal, setting a breakneck speed to get to the bookshop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>